iLost A Winning Battle
by elizabeth567
Summary: 'She was jealous. Not of her being with him. But of them. But of what they had and what she couldn't find.' Carly is lost in regret that she cannot see Freddie as anything more than a friend while Sam is having the opposite problem.


**iLost A Winning Battle**

Summary: 'She was jealous. Not of her being with him. But of them. But of what they had and what she couldn't find.' Carly is lost in regret that she cannot see Freddie as anything more than a friend while Sam is having the opposite problem.

A/N: New story. :) I've been trying to write something for a while, but I never seemed to have inspiration. Hm. But I just came up with this idea and ran with it, so please read and review. :)

Disclaimer: All rights go to iCarly.

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

For all of you reading, I want you to know in advance that this is a story that doesn't have a '_happy_ _ever after'_, so don't expect one to come about.

For whom that may not know me, I am the infamous Sam Puckett. Mom, Pam Puckett. Sister, Melanie Puckett. Dad, not in the picture. At this particular moment on this not so particular Saturday, I'm sitting at the _Groovie Smoothie_, which used to be one of my most favorite places in all of Seattle. I came here almost every day with my two best friends Carly Shay, and Freddie Benson. They're sitting on the opposite side of the room. By the windows. Laughing. It hurts me, but then again I'm not the kind for happy endings anyway.

Carly Shay used to be the one with the perfect life. She was sweet, smart, and knew exactly the right things to say. I, on the other hand am probably the one thing in her life that isn't perfect. She could have had other best friends. There are countless girls at Ridgeway High School, who would have loved to be in my position as her wing-woman. Yet, she chose me for some wondering reason. Took me under her wing and learned to live with my flaws, but that's just how Carly is. Maybe I should have appreciated that while I still had it.

Then there's Fredward Benson (Freddie for short). Not the type of guy I would usually consider as my friend. Most of the time he was my ally, my punching bag, and even, unexpectedly, my first kiss, but there were also those moments when he was my friend. He was a good friend. He even learned to challenge me, something most people wouldn't dare to do. He had the wits, wouldn't put up with my crap. I admired him for that. Then, there are those moments that made me think. Think hard. Until I finally realized that those little twists and turns in my stomach wouldn't go away. Until my pride would finally give in. And until I finally admitted that I, Sam Puckett, had fallen for him. And that, my dears, is why I'm sitting here all alone and why they are over there, in sweet, happy— Puppy love.

_*one week earlier* _

_*Carly's room*_

"Sam, what about this one?" Carly asked blankly staring into the mirror in her bedroom at her reflection. I looked up from the trucker magazine I had snatched from Spencer's bathroom to see Carly in a plain, silk, well fitting, purple dress. I smiled, like I had for the last ten dresses.

"Looks perfect Carls," I said from Carly's bed where I lay on my stomach. But then of course my 'looks perfect' had to be countered with a 'you sure?' She twisted and spun around as if a little more light hitting her back would change her outlook on the dress. Carly was one of those girls who could show up in a sweat-shirt and blue jeans and make the guy fall in love with her on the spot.

"I just don't know," she finally huffed and sat down at her makeup counter. "What if it's _too_ casual?"

"Its fine," I swore, "besides Rich is going to be here soon anyway." She nodded and got up.

"Yeah, I guess so." She hesitantly hung up the other dresses that she had thrown onto her bed around me.

"I'm coming in, everyone descent?" a voice asked from the hallway and out of impulse, I rolled my eyes.

"No," I yelled back trying to keep him out of the room. Carly shook her head and finally cracked a smile.

"Come on in Freddie," she yelled hanging the last hanger back up. Freddie came in and his eyes immediately went to Carly, _and_ her well fitting purple dress.

"Wowza," he said and Carly did a little twirl for him feeling more confident with her outfit choice than before. A slight punch hit my gut, but I ignored it. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"No you," I said with a smile attempting to draw his attention to me. He shrugged off the comment and kept his eyes on Carly.

"Rich," Carly admitted, glancing back at the mirror. "You know the kid from our heath class with the fancy sports car, and his dad owns that big dealership downtown…" She now bit her lip and I knew she was reconsidering her dress selection, so to draw her attention away from trying on any more dresses, I suggested we wait for Rich down in the lobby.

_*in the lobby*_

It was a cold night. You could tell when people walked in. The wind blew deep into the lobby. I was cold. So was Carly, but she actually showed it. She shivered and hugged herself for warmth until Freddie handed over his jacket. I stood there shifting from one foot to another as I tried to warm my hands in my pockets, leaving the same old blank expression on my face. A woman walked in holding a young child half wrapped up in her coat against her chest. She gave us a nod and then walked up the stairs.

"Carly," a voice finally said from the doorway. I saw Rich step into the light holding his coat on one arm.

"Hi," Carly said bashfully and took a step forward.

"I'll take over from here," he said mostly to Freddie, not quite noticing I was there. Carly took off Freddie's jacket and handed it back to him moving into the warm embrace of Rich's jacket.

"Thanks," Carly said to Freddie with a warm smile. I restrained from rolling my eyes. How could I? That's just Carly. She can't help it. Rich slid his arm around Carly's shoulders and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Sam," Rich yelled over his shoulder, "nice shoes." I glanced down at my worn out sneakers while biting the inside of my cheek. I managed to mumble "thanks" just as they walked out the door. Soon after they left, there was an awkward silence between Freddie and I while we managed not to make eye contact.

"So," Freddie said awkwardly shifting in place, "their gone." I glanced up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, and made my way towards the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"_Sam_." I sighed and turned around.

"Carly's." He gave me a confused look, but then a smirk showed on his face.

"You took her keys from her purse didn't you?" he asked causing me to smile.

"Of course." I took the keys out of my pocket and dangled them in front of me causing them to clink together. "She got some new movies from _Richie's Rentals _and I wanted to check them out."

"Oh," he gave me a knowing smile, "mind if I join you?" No.

"Yes." His look was puzzled and his smile fell.

"Oh, sure. Have fun." He made his way up the stairs to his apartment. I followed a short distance behind. When we reached his door he unlocked it, and then gave me a short wave before walking inside.

"Wait," I said closing my eyes taken aback that I had actually spoken, "why?" He came back to the doorway with a blank expression.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to watch the movies with me?" _Shut up, shut up, shut up, _I thought to myself. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Mom's out to work. I have nothing better to do." _Oh, so I'm just a backup plan. _"And I thought it'd be pretty lonely by Carly's with Spencer at Socko's."

"Oh." I nodded, attempting to hide the small smile on my face. "Then sure."

"Sure?" he taunted with a smirk.

"Yeah, you can watch the movies with me," I sighed and he walked out his door closing it behind him.

"Good then it's a—" I studied him closely trying to guess what he would say next, "—movie night?" I nodded with a straight face.

"A movie night," I confirmed. He held his hand out and I tensely shook it.

* * *

_So how was it? Kind of short chapter, sorry. :( Anyway, inspired by another writer, I have a few questions for you guys :)_

_Sam and Freddie are going to watch a comedy movie. What should the name of it be? (Please do not say any real movie names)._

_In a future chapter Freddie's mom is going to text him with a reason to come home. What should that reason be?_

_Okay, that's it. Thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
